


Round One

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Classcest, F/F, Fist Fights, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seems for BLU Team's Scout like a rare barroom success at picking up women is interrupted and ruined by her counterpart on the RED team.  BLU Scout takes exception, and challenges her double to a fight out back to settle things.  Things eventually settle, in ways that are somewhat inconvenient to her designated driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

"You really wanna do this? You can back off any time, yanno. I'd say there's no shame in it, but, well," the BLU Scout sniffed, looking off to her side, as if whatever was off in the middle distance was far more interesting than the exact duplicate of herself standing not ten feet away.

"You think I'm scared 'a you? I eat bitches like you for breakfast," her RED counterpart spat back, cracking her gum as if it were punctuation. The scuff of her shoes along the gravel-pelted macadam rattled off of the decrepit brick walls surrounding them, ensconced in the shadows outside of the dingy yellow lights bolted to the back of the Teufort bar they stood behind. It lent the area a sulfurous glow, nauseous in the ill-defined discomfort of its urine-gold hue. Yellow shined off of the bared teeth of both women, dressed not for combat, but for fashion, now squaring off in what would become just another battlefield.

The BLU Scout slid off the leather jacket she wore, tossing it onto the chain-link fence that formed one of the walls of the back-alley arena, baring her arms, slim biceps far more visible with the depth of shadow provided by poor illumination. Her skirt would provide a hindrance, were she the type to care about propriety. Considering she was the type to enter into a brawl with her perfect clone out back of Teufort's only queer bar, spurred on by her counterpart's brazen theft of the attentions of a pretty young thing she had been courting all night, it was a safe bet to assume propriety was not at the top of her list of concerns.

Her opponent smiled, stretching her neck before raising her fists.

BLU prepared herself, taking a deep, centering breath, and let it all fall away as she charged her doppelganger. Her footsteps echoed across the alley, rebounding off of the walls with purpose and ill intent, clacking into the RED's ears as her double approached. BLU swung, flashing out a jab with her right arm, her momentum carrying her fist far out of her comfort zone, fueled with fury and just a little bit of whiskey.

RED leaned out of the blow, seeing the other woman's overextension in a moment of perfect clarity. She leaned in, bringing her right fist to bear as she hooked into her opponent's ribs, slamming her away with a dull thud of impact.

Stumbling back, BLU clutched her chest, her lungs confused at the sudden lack of air within. She gasped her breath back, earning a searing spark of pain from her side where blunt force had stolen the wind from her sails. Her eyes went wide as the sudden rapping of footsteps caught her attention, dragging her head up in time to see the RED already on her, bringing up a fist to connect with her jaw. BLU reeled back with the motion of her rise, the offending hand barely missing her. The air parted, whistling, impressed by the speed with which it had to make its retreat, giving way for her enemy's fist rushing on its path inexorably upward while she continued her own arc backward. She raised her knee, bringing it into the abdomen of her double, ramming it into RED's pubic crest.

RED crumpled, falling to her knees with a choked cry of agony, pain ripping through her entire lower body with a hot roll of flame. The next impact was too soon to anticipate, as BLU's hands, clasped together and laced at the fingers, came down upon the back of her neck, slamming her to the pavement. Lava shot through her spine while her mind choked with smoke. She rolled onto her side, climbing hazily to her feet and backing up, trying to put distance between herself and her doppelganger.

"That all you got?" BLU asked, chuckling.

"Shit, I'm just gettin' started. You think you're cute, huh? Goin' for a cunt punt like some kinda badass? Cheap shots 'cause you know you can't win in a stand-up fight. It's good. Should'a figured you'd be as much as a pussy off the field as you are on, huh?"

"I'll show you who's a frickin' pussy!" BLU bellowed, charging in. She aimed low, bringing a short punch in at RED's belly, careful not to overextend again.

With a grin, RED's shoes scuffed against the pavement, her hips shifting back in a hop as she arched her back, pulling her belly away from the short strike. Poised above her opponent's low stance, she reeled back down, headbutting her with the full force of her body's descent. Her forehead, thick, protective bone, slammed into the crown of BLU's head, a wet crack reverberating off of the brick and stone of the alley, stealing the breath and sense from her double. Pain spread through her, thrumming low into her eye socket and along her sinus, but it was worth it, backing up a few steps, to see her opponent stumbling backward, clutching her head in a dumb, flopping attempt at a retreat.

RED pressed the attack, regaining her feet to move in, fists flying. Wet smacks sounded the call of her knuckles' assault on BLU's face, connecting with cheek, jaw, and nose. Blood quickly began to leak from her nostril, and crawled into the cracks of her attacker's fingers as she hammered home yet another pair of blows, one to the brow, another at the bridge of her nose. It wasn't broken, by some miracle, but purple bloomed around her eyes all the same. One more punch would have her. She'd break that nose and send her home crying to her team's Medic. She swung, a brazen haymaker with her right hand, intent on clubbing her opponent square in the snout.

BLU caught it. One hand came up and clamped around her attacker's wrist, yanking it away. She grinned up at RED, blood running over her lips, and grabbed hold tight with both hands. Spitting blood at her opponent, she let her feet drop out from under her, tugging RED in and bending her over as she fell. She swung one foot up, which caught her double's jaw with its sole, ramming her into the sneaker with the force of her arm being pulled. BLU released her, letting her fall to the ground beside her, holding her face and growling with pain and frustration.

Both lay on the ground, rolling uneasily on their backs, trying to rise. RED spat blood to the pavement, panting loudly, headache now encompassing the entirety of her skull.

BLU laughed, wiping her nose on her arm. “Think ya had enough, now?” she taunted.

“I ain't never had enough, you sneaky bitch.”

“Shit, yer a glutton for punishment.”

“Could say the same for you.”

“Nice, uh, nice headbutt, by the way.”

“Nice whatever the fuck that just was. I think I lost a filling.”

“Yeah, well, ain't stoppin' ya from waggin' yer tongue, huh?”  
  
“I can do a lot more with my tongue,” RED growled, half chuckling, as she dragged herself to her knees.

BLU's eyes slid open with more than a little effort, the swelling in her face making everything feel fat and fuzzy around her nose and eyes. When those blue eyes focused, she saw an identical pair looking down at her, and a familiar, if bloody, grin to match. Her hand snapped up instinctively, snatching hold of the dog tags that dangled over her, wrapping them tight around her hand. She took a deep breath through her mouth, ready to yank and begin fighting again.

RED let her grab the tags, grinning more. “That's a good look for you. Under me, I mean. Not all fucked up and pissed off. Though that's pretty freakin' hot too.”

“Aw yeah?” BLU asked, eyebrow quirking. “You look pretty damn good yourself. Lot less fucked up than me.”

“Yeah, well, wasn't a fair fight. I ain't drank yet tonight.”  
  
“You fuck.”

“You wanna?”  
  
BLU stared dimly up at her twin, trying to process what had just been posited. “You serious?”

“This whole thing was 'cause I got in the way of you gettin' some tang tonight, seems a good way to end it, right?”

“Yanno?” BLU tugged her double's tags, pulling her closer, until their lips were barely touching. “I like the way you think.”

 

*

 

“I tell ya, Stretch, I can never find her after we come here. And it ain't because she's picked up a girl. She scares 'em off as good as she does the fellas. Probably got tanked and went off to do something stupid like try and climb something she shouldn't or show off to some of the local toughs. It's like this every time! I don't know why I even give 'er rides anymore,” Engineer groused, stepping out of the bar and holding the door open for Sniper, who followed.

The Australian frowned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You're too nice sometimes, Truckie.”

“I thought you liked that about me.”  
  
“I like a lot of things about you,” the assassin assured with a smirk. “Look, if she's not around to catch a ride 'ome, it's her own fault, yeh? Let's go. I bloody 'ate these places. Too loud, too crowded, and every round of beer tastes more like piss than the last. It'll be good to get back out to the base. We can snug in my van tonight, peace and quiet. Sound good?”  
  
“I'd like that,” Engineer replied with a smile, leading her lanky companion towards her pickup truck parked on the corner, swaddled in the shadows of a broken street light. When they arrived, however, neither woman was prepared for what they found.

“Fuck!” BLU Scout groaned as a third finger was added to her, sliding in and out of her with rapid, wet _shluck_ sounds.

“Will you shut up for once and keep lickin'? I'm close, dipshit!” RED Scout reprimanded, curling her fingers inside her doppelganger as she craned her neck to yell between her companion's thighs before quickly returning to lapping at her clit.

“SHIT!” came the reply, her partner shuddering at the sensation. Obediently, BLU Scout buried her face back between her lover's thighs, tongue eagerly snaking inside of her.

Engineer stood there, dumbfounded, as the two Scouts ate each other out in the back of her truck, unsure of what to do.

Trying to contain her laughter, Sniper wrapped an arm around her companion, and turned her around. “Come on, Truckie. I, er, I suppose one more round won't kill us, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous tumblr user


End file.
